Kirlawan National Alliance
| Seats2 Title = Seats in Regional Legislatures | Seats2 = | Website = kna.kw.co | politics = Politics of Kirlawa | political parties = Political parties of Kirlawa | elections = Elections in Kirlawa | }} The Kirlawan National Alliance (KNA) (Dundorfische: Kirlawische Nationale Allianz) is a major political party in Kirlawa. it is known for its nationalist and conservative agenda by leading political experts; some have even gone as far as describing the party as a far-right populist political party. The party was founded on May 18th, 3409, intended as a means for realization of Kirlawa's Artanian heritage. History Foundation The Kirlawan National Alliance was founded on May 18th, 3409 after several right wing populist politicians, prominent on the local government scale, caucused to form a national alliance of their organizations that would stand for Pan-Artanian federal nationalism and right wing pragmatic populism. This caucus was prompted by the lack of a true Artanian nationalist party on the Kirlawan national political stage. The primary figures in the foundation of the Alliance were Baldur Kolbe, former mayor of Ecolo, Merkan, who became the first party chairman, Gabriel Wolff, and Gerhard Stein. Early years Early in its tenure on the national political stage, the Kirlawan National Alliance drew attention by proposing more legislation in the span of three months than had been proposed by all other parties in the previous two years. This flurry of activity took some in Kirlawa by surprise, as the country had grown accustomed to left wing dominance of government without a truly organized opposition. While Kirlawa's ruling parties took to the KNA with some skepticism (no party supported the Alliance's first proposals), internationally the party received acclaim, particularly from proponents of Artanian nationalism such as the Dorvish Conservative Party and the Artanian Order, and also from the Valruzian Senate. Baldur Kolbe, chairman of the KNA, met with Dorvish President Yaroslav Markovic in late 3409 to discuss the geopolitical situation of Artania and the Artanian Union. He later met with the Valruzian Minister of Foreign Affairs. Ansgar Baumann, party secretary of the KNA was elected Master of the Artanian Order - Kirlawan Chapter with the blessing of Grand Master of the Artanian Order Hartmut Jager in November, 3409. Bolstered by funding from these international sources, the KNA spent significant amounts to fund Oktoberfest 3410 in Dorvish-Uwakah. This celebration of Artanian heritage was seen as an important opportunity for the KNA to promote its aims and entertain foreign dignitaries. In addition to Dorvish and Valruzian diplomats, the Saridani Minister of Trade and Industry was seen in the company of KNA officials during Oktoberfest, hinting at Alliance aims at building ties with the communist republic. The KNA's electoral strategy proved effective in the party's first contested general election in July, 3411. The Alliance garnered enough support to seat 153 of the 717 members of the Kirlawan National Assembly, and its Presidential candidate, Gabriel Wolff, saw significant support, placing second. Immediately following elections the KNA proposed a government formed with the Green Party, and Baldur Kolbe took office as Prime Minister of Kirlawa. Many important ministries were also granted to KNA party members. Nearly four years later, the general election of January 3415 saw KNA approval surge. The Alliance was granted the right to fill 285 General Assembly seats and Gabriel Wolff, contesting his second Presidential election, was elected with 52.55% of the vote over KPJP incumbent Ulalia McClellan. Ideology Pan-Artanian federal nationalism The Kirlawan National Alliance holds that Kirlawa should commit itself thoroughly to seeking its Artanian roots. This entails a commitment to rooting out the "baseless fetishism" for the Terran language promulgated by leftist parties in Kirlawa, the creation of strong diplomatic ties with other Artanian nations, and, specifically, Kirlawan participation in an Artanian Union in which federal Artanian nations unite to create a unified supranational entity. Domestic policy The Kirlawan National Alliance is committed to pragmatism above all else in its domestic policy. The party periodically polls its constituents and citizens of the nation as a whole to determine the national will and melds its domestic policy to best serve the interests of the Kirlawan people. At current, the party has committed itself to laissez-faire economics, progressive morality, small government size, while remaining committed to Pan-Artanian federal nationalism. Foreign policy The Kirlawan National Alliance supports the Artanian Union (AU) and its efforts to make Artania a strong supporter of democracy and place of political tolerance. Factions Party leadership Executive Committee (May 18th, 3904 through July 1st, 3418) *'Party Chairman' - Baldur Kolbe *'Deputy Party Chairman' - Gabriel Wolff *'Party Secretary' - Ansgar Baumann, Master of the Artanian Order - Kirlawan Chapter *'Director of Party Public Relations' - Gerhard Stein *'Director of Party Finance' - Aloisia Beyer *'Director of Party Organization' - Lena Hintzen Executive Committee (July 2nd, 3418 through present) *'Party Chairman' - Gerhard Stein *'Deputy Party Chairman' - Gabriel Wolff *'Party Secretary' - Dr. Gottfried F. Kirchner *'Director of Party Public Relations' - Ansgar Baumann, Master of the Artanian Order - Kirlawan Chapter *'Director of Party Finance' - Aloisia Beyer *'Director of Party Organization' - Lena Hintzen Party Secretariat *'Party Secretary' *'Party Secretaries for Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Defense, Justice, Finance, Trade and Industry, Education and Culture, Infrastructure and Transport, Health and Social Services, Science and Technology, Food and Agriculture, Environment and Tourism and Telecommunications' Category:Political parties in Kirlawa